


Tales of the Miraculous: Ladybug and Cat

by daysforrain, fireynovacat



Series: Tales of the Miraculous: The Wider World [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Sugar, Alya sugar, Autistic Character, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Buckle up, Canon Rewrite, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Disabled Character, Magic, Miraculous Side Effects, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Rainy and I go wild, Stop "Salting" an Abuse Victim you nasties, Things Are Getting Wild, miraculous powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysforrain/pseuds/daysforrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Adrien Agreste is the son of Fashion Mogul, Gabriel Agreste. Which means being used to promote the brand and left to handle his grief and health by himself.Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a young designer battling her anxiety to start building the connections she needs. While balancing everything else.Paris is supposedly a safe haven from the slowly growing craziness of the world. But not for long. A sinister villain known as Papillon appears, threatening that peace.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Tales of the Miraculous: The Wider World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952374
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Origins: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the canon rewrite. Where we spite Astruc and rub queer disabled hands over everything.
> 
> Keep character development and don't throw children under the bus.
> 
> Please note that if you are pro salt of any of the child characters, even Lila, this isn't really the fic for you. We love and support Adrien, Alya, Nino, and the Class here.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy our broad universe!
> 
> -Nova
> 
> That said, if you enjoy Bustier doing her job, Natalie being the bamf she is, and heaps of Damocles salt this is for you! ^+^
> 
> -Days

Adrien Agreste wanted to be face down in bed. Watching a comfort show and trying to ignore the pain.

He did not want to be at this photoshoot. Groaning he set down his cane and stood, hiding a wince as the pain flared briefly. Straightening and walking "properly" to the stage. Following muscle memory in his poses, Adrien tried to genuinely smile and seem to enjoy what he was doing.

Glancing up over the photographers shoulder to a window he caught a glimpse of school children playing in the school yard. A genuine soft smoke graced his face. Once again wishing for a more normal life. To be able to have friends and peers his own age that weren't bound by the same lifestyle. He winced as the next pose strained sore muscles. The photographer tutting and reprimanding him.

Adrien didn't listen. He'd heard it too often.

\---

"If you do this it'll do more harm than good! Miraculous aren't meant to be used for personal gain or cause harm. It always backfires on the user! It'll happen again!"

"I am your Master! I hold the Miraculous! Wait, what do you mean  _ again _ ?"

Nuuruu shakes 

\---

Marinette jolts awake. Shaking her head to clear it of sleep. The teen had passed out late last night after spending hours designing. Sighing, she cleaned her workspace and changed into fresh clothes. Grabbing her phone she flicked through the news: typical worldly shenanigans. Paris was a lucky place, in fact France and some neighboring countries seemed least affected by super powered people and odd occurrences.

Slipping down the ladder into the main living area she opened the cupboard for breakfast. It was already mid morning, so her parents were downstairs in the main bakery working. The business day is in full swing. Eating, her thoughts turned to the odd dreams. Of tinted red mist and a distant voice calling. She wasn't ever scared, but an odd sense of familiarity always hung behind. Marinette put her dishes away, grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

"Bye!" She called, slipping around the line. "I'm heading out for a walk!"

They called back and she smiled, exiting the bakery.

\---

"We have to do this." The Guardian sighed in response before replying.

"This is risky, we don't have the Order to back us up. Trying to get in contact with others is either too risky, impossible, or we don't even know where to start."

"But in the wrong hands the Butterfly can do too much damage. And we don't have the time or resources to train a less risky but still strong enough team. Not to mention the Ladybug is the only one who can purify Miraculous Corruption that we have." A small green creature countered.

Sighing again, they pulled two pieces from the box, setting them down. "I guess we have to trust their judgements on this one."

\---

Adrien collapsed on his bed, groaning. It had been a long day, not helped by being ignored by his father. Trying to visit had been turned down and admonished for disrupting important work. The blond was jealous of more normal families. At least children didn't eat alone at an empty oversized table. And a parent comforted them as they took their medication.

Maybe he would have the dream about running and jumping across the rooftops of Paris again. Impossible, but still wonderful and freeing. Turning over he watched the sun lower in the sky. It wasn't dark yet, but he was too exhausted to care. 

Hopefully his father would consider his case for going to a public school this year. He'd framed it as good for the brand, as bitter as it made him that it seemed to be the man's only concern. Closing his eyes he drifted off as finally, the pain medication kicked in.

\---

"That one?"

"Yes! He'll be a perfect match for me."

"I do have my concerns."

"Like what?" The tone was challenging and they couldn't help but wince.

"As a public figure he may be at risk. Not to mention slipping away to do his duty would be difficult, what with constantly being monitored."

" Ah, don't worry, my kittens are always clever and sneaky."

The other creature giggled before chiming in. "I have picked as well. She will be brave and a creative thinker."

"Let me see. Oh, quite an interesting match. I guess it's just getting you to then so they aren't thrown into the fray. Hopefully whoever has the Butterfly isn't moving too quickly."

\---

Growling the man dropped the transformation. 

"Stop. Fighting. Me." He growled, poking the kwami, shoving it back a few inches. The small creature shudders, but tries to hold a firm stance. "We wouldn't have that issue if you  _ obeyed _ ." The man interrupted before they could even open their mouth. "Your duty is to  _ me _ and my wishes. If you don't want me hurt than you'll do what I want. And if you don't. Well…" He held up a familiar brooch. And Nuuruu almost cried.

\---

"You're up early." A crouched figure called, looking up from their phone. 

"Don't tell me you don't feel it."

"Oh I do, that's what I'm doing." They replied, waving the screen. 

\---

"Well, guess this is up to us."

\---

_ "The debate continues on the origin of powers and creatures. Many theorize it's magic, leaking back into the world. Or some quirk of science. But it's undeniable that it's been more active in recent years. With multiple villains, heroes, and creatures cropping up, there are very few safe havens that are free from this. Or so it seems." _

Marinette hummed as she worked, not really minding the documentary playing in the background. Not noticing a small creature watching her with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Adrien is disabled and chronically ill. No Fu is not the guardian. 
> 
> We have our reasons.
> 
> -Nova


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a few small moments behind the scenes! Natalie and Adrien's scenes happen about a month before school starts while bustier's happens just before the students arrive for school.
> 
> This chapter is brought to you by hatred of Gabriel's canon elevator ft. Natalie being sad and gay And Bustier trying to do her damn job with limited success!
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^+^
> 
> -Days

"Natalie! I need you in here.”

Said woman jumps in her seat when Gabriel calls her from the other room. She takes a deep breath, knowing him he was in a terrible mood for something as simple as a late delivery. Natalie smooths her clothes and stands her clothing out and grabs the admittance papers. It would be a bad time to ask him now, but the time to get them in was coming to a close soon and she really needed to get him to sign them before then. 

“Do you need something sir?” Natalie held the papers close to her chest.

“As a matter of fact I do.” He steeples his fingers in front of his face on his desk.

Gabriel stares down at Natalie waiting for her to squirm, luckily for her she's been dealing with this man for over fifteen years and it wasn't going to phase her, “And that is sir?”

He sighs as he stands from his chair to stare at the portrait of Emilie,” As you know Emilie has been missing for three years now. What if I told you I know where she is?”

She jolts at this information and almost drops her papers, “What do you mean by this sir?”

Instead of answering, Gabriel runs his hand down the portrait of Emilie’s face before pressing down hidden buttons and steps back. The wall makes a clicking noise and slides to the side. Behind the wall is a small elevator, enough room for two people to head down comfortably. Natalie stares wide eyed at what was hidden behind the wall before hurrying to follow her boss.

The interface only has three buttons without any labels. He reaches forward and presses the middle button. The elevator jolts as it moves quickly downward. She grabs the railing on the side to prevent herself from falling over. Within a short time the elevator stops and the door opens to a cathedral-like space and Natalie gasps.

The architecture looked old, but well maintained. If she were here under any other circumstance Natalie might be inclined to ask questions about the history of the area. She walks forward taking in everything she sees when she spots it. The metal contraption stood quietly at where the altar would normally be in a cathedral. Gabriel had walked ahead of Natalie and stopped next to it while she was looking around. She hurries over to him and feels a pit grow in her stomach, he had brought her down here because it had to do with Emilie.

“Five years ago Emilie and I found some peculiar items. Two of which were magic jewels that grant you the power of the gods,” he holds out a broach decorated like peacock feathers, “Unfortunately the small beings that power them refused to cooperate with us and we had to take desperate measures to get them to work for us. Those measures just happened to have horrid consequences for her.”

He knocks on the glass and it turns transparent. Inside the metal machine is Emile, laying still and lifeless inside. The pit turns into a canyon and Natalie feels like collapsing to the floor and sobbing. Natalie stayed in this awful job for three years hoping against everything that Emilie would come back for her. She waited three years for a dead woman to come back and Gabriel kept the fact she was dead from _everyone_. Instead she schools her face and turns to gabriel, careful to keep her voice from shaking.

“I don't understand why you're telling me any of this sir.”

“The last object we found was a book containing a compendium of sorts about all of the other jewelry. Combining the power of two of them would be able to change the world however you want. If I can get my hand on them I can bring back Emilie and heal Adrien.”

He turns the glass back to how it originally was and faces Natalie, “I need you to keep Adrien occupied while I work. While I'm sure he would understand why I have to do this he's always been the delicate sort when it comes to hard matters.”

Natalie opens her mouth, but isn't sure what to say. Telling him he was insane would be the worst move she could think of, but he was right about keeping Adrien from all of this. Who knows how the boy would actually react.

“Adrien wants to go to school,” she holds the papers out for him to take, “It would get him out of the house without having to worry about him stumbling across any of this.”

Gabriel hums like he's thinking it over, “I suppose it would be in our better interests if we took him out of the equation completely… I'm sure you've already made proper arrangements. I'll sign these now.”

* * *

Natalie shakes silently as she sits back down in her desk seat. Natalie swallows down the bile rising in her throat and stares blankly down at the admission papers, she doesn't know how she managed to remember to get them signed through all the panic.

The door to her office opens and Adrien sticks his head in, “I'm back from the photo- Is something wrong?”

Natalie gives as much of a reassuring smile as possible, “Nothing you need to worry about Adrien, I'm sure you're going to need to rest. I'll have the chef bring up lunch.”

He smiles gratefully back at her behind his face mask before turning to go to his room.

“Oh Adrien! Before you go, I need you to look these over.”

Natalie stands with Adrien’s admission papers and holds them out for him to read. He grabs the papers and glances over them before freezing and reading over them again. He brings his head up as quickly as he dares to stare at Natalie.

“I can go to school?” Adrien’s eyes tear up slightly and hugs Natalie tightly.

She returns the hug with a genuine smile, “You'll be in the same class as Chloe. It's on the second floor, but you'll be able to sit for most of the day so I don't think there will be many concerns about that.”

Adrien gives his goodbyes and rushes up to his room as quickly as he's able and Natalie watches him go. Emilie is gone and she left her son behind, her husband isn't going to take proper care of him like his mother would have wanted. It wouldn't be that much harder for Natalie, she was already taking care of him like a guardian anyways. In order for it to work she's going to need a plan though.

Step one is getting rid of Gabriel.

* * *

Adrien pressed the video call button next to Chloe's name as soon as he closed the door behind him. She picked up on the second call.

“Hello Adrikins!” Her voice was loud on the other end.

He takes the face mask off and flashes Chloe a grin, “You're never going to guess what just happened, Father signed them! I get to go to school!”

Chloe screeches and from adrien can tell twirls in a circle, “I'll have to have daddy make sure we're in the same class! I'll get you a seat in the front so you won't have to worry about having trouble getting to your seat! I'll of course be sitting nearby. I would sit with you, but I couldn't leave Sabrina to her own devices-”

Adrien grins as he watches his friend go on and on about plans for the school year. For the first time in his life he was going to be able to talk to do something normal kids do. Adrien lays down and holds the phone close to his face. Something tells him it’s going to be an interesting year to say the least.

* * *

Caline walks down the hall to her class while humming. She managed to get half the year of her planning done during the break and would only have to worry about grading papers. As long as she works on her planning little bits at a time in between student check ins and grading papers Caline will have a relatively easy year. She even geared lessons towards the way her students learn easier! She places her bag down in her chair and pulls out her seating chart doing a mental check to see if she needs to move anyone.

The announcement speakers turn on with a click, “Ahem- Mme Bustier if you would please head to my office. I have something urgent to speak with you about.”

Caline hurries down to Damocles office and pokes her head through the door, “You needed me M Damocles?”

“It seems we’ve had a bit of oversight in the amounts of students we have this year. I had to change some teachers' class rosters to accommodate them. I'm sure that as such a good teacher you'll have no problem taking on the students we couldn't fit into the other classes. They will take your morning block while your original students will take your afternoon one.”

“But M Damocles this-”

“Thank you for understanding Mme Bustier, heres the class roster. I have many things I need to do so if you'll excuse me, you can leave.”

Damocles shoos Caline out of his office and clocks the door behind her without letting her argue. She groans and rubs the bridge of her nose, there goes all of her free time. Caline curses under her breath while looking up learning process quizzes she could print out quickly to give to the class.


	3. Origins Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug receive their miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes! They receive their miraculous, we get more lore, and class begins!
> 
> Dupont in this rewrite is a private school specializing in the Arts, with a few non art students. They do typical work half the day and then work on their craft the rest of the time. They have quarterly projects they turn in for their grade.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- Nova

Dropping his phone on his bed after yet another day of photoshoots, Adrien noted an odd box. It was small and black. With an odd red design that was almost familiar. Like a sense of deja vu. Adrien reached out and picked it up. Was it a gift from his father? It couldn't be. His father pretty much only gave gifts with his logo on it.

Curious he opened the box, catching only a brief glimpse of a silver ring before a green glow engulfed it. Surprised he dropped the box as a green orb rose. Adrien managed to grab his cane and hold it out in front of him as the light faded revealing a small, floating black catlike creature.

"Relax kid. I'm not going to hurt you." It said. And Adrien stared. "Really." It sounded amused more than annoyed. "My name is Plagg. I am a kwami."

Adrien blinked, "Like a genie?"

"No. They grant three wishes. So what. I'm much better. I grant powers. Put on the ring and you'll be a hero." It swooped down and scooped up the box. Adrien took the ring out and slipped it on. A familiar tingling from his dreams took hold.

"I grant the power of destruction and bad luck. To transform you say claws out, to end it you say claws in. We'll get into your power later so you can try this out."

"I'm sorry." Adrien began softly. "I can't be a hero. I'm sick and in pain too often." He looks up from the ring to see the kwami smile. Oddly soft from his previous almost abrasive tone.

"Kit, you aren't my first holder like you. I grant greater mobility and freedom from your typical pain. You'll be able to run and do great acrobatics while transformed. You can even try."

Curiosity winning over Adrien gathered his courage and said, "Plagg! Claws out." He swore he saw the black creature grin widely. Green light washed over him, making him feel warm and strong. When it faded he walked over to the mirror. 

He now wore green tinted goggles, covering catlike electric green eyes. An almost typical face mask covered everything below it. Pitch black with green sharp teeth outlines. A hood was pulled up, with black ears sticking out of holes. Black and white hair is just visible. The hood connected to the suit and white splashed down his chest. The rest seems to be black padded leather. The gloves and boots were white and his belt made a white tipped tail. Curious, he flexed his hand and silver claws unsheathed. 

At his waist was strapped a small silver bar. Curious he grabbed it and the object easily extended into a cane. He knew it would extend however far he wanted. Putting it back he walked (pain free!) to the window, opening it and leaping out onto the roof. This was going to be fun!

\----

Marinette was still staring at the box before hesitantly she opened it. And screeched as a red orb of light appeared. She scrambled back, arms going to protect her face as the light faded to reveal a red bug? Mouse? It was floating anyway. And of course, just to get weirder, "Hello! I'm Tikki!" She yelled and tossed the closest thing, a spool of thread, at the creature. 

Scrambling toward the trap door about to call for her parents before the being flew over. "Marinette please! I'll explain everything, we need your help! You've had odd dreams right?" That made her stop. "E-explain everything." She made it over to her chaise before collapsing. Tikki joined her, holding the box with two earrings. 

"I am Tikki. A kwami. I am a magical creature tied to these earrings, called a Miraculous. I represent creation and good luck, I grant the holder of the Miraculous powers." Marinette nodded. "I chose you to hold my miraculous because you have a magic in tune with mine. And I believe you will be a perfect fit for the role."

"Magic? I have magic?" Marinette was confused and almost wanted to deny magic's existence, but Tikki's existence disproved that.

"Yes! All creatures to some level have magic. Yours is still developing, but you have great potential." Tikki smiled.

"Why do you need heroes." Marinette faltered as Tikki's smile dropped. Hesitantly she reached over and pet her head with one finger. The kwami smiled softly in thanks.

"Someone has reactivated the Butterfly Miraculous. It gives the welder the ability to create Champions. Loyal fighters with superpowers. But it's tainted. Even though someone holds our Miraculous, we don't have to obey. Whoever has it has bent Nooroo to their will, and we fear will do great harm."

"Do I have to do it alone? I mean I can guess nobody knows my identity but…"

"No! You'll have a partner!" Tikki giggled. "The Cat miraculous. He will have destruction and bad luck to balance you out. You will work together!"

"So what do I have to do?"

"Your major power is Lucky Charm. It creates an object you need for the situation. When a fight is over, you can throw it in the air and say "Miraculous Ladybug" to fix the damage. You also have a passive luck ability that grants you and your allies luck! Since your magic is still growing and developing, after you use Lucky Charm you'll have about five minutes before the transformation drops to avoid hurting you. As you use the Miraculous more and practice, your reserves will grow and you'll be able to wear it longer and use your abilities more."

Marinette nodded, putting on the earrings. 

"If you face a Champion, you have to find the item the Butterfly Holder used. Usually something important. Break it and a butterfly will fly out. You have to capture it in your weapon to purify it. Otherwise it'll just make more Akumas."

"Alright. So I have magic, which is why I'm going to weild your miraculous to fight someone using their miraculous. I have Lucky Charm and a partner. Capture Akumas and purify them. Try to find the Holder and get the Miraculous back."

"You got it! All you have to do is say "Spots On" to transform and "Spots Off" to detransform."

"Okay, Spots On!"

Half familiar red magic washed over her. Leaving her in a ladybug themed suit. The base was red, black started at her fingertips, reaching her shoulder. Black also started at her neck, going down her chest to her waist. Black covered her feet up to her knees. The red having a few scattered spots. She had a belt, including a Yoyo, a few hooks, and what looked to be a few straps. A mask covered her eyes and her hair was now in a bun. She could  _ feel _ two antennas and a set of ladybug wings behind her. Could she fly?

Curious, she focused on moving them and gasped a bit as they buzzed, lifting her off the ground. She managed to get to the window with only minimum toe stubbing and opened them, instinct taking over as she buzzed out into the open air.

\----

Marinette sighed as she opened the door and slid into the seat. Pulling out her schedule. 

**Morning Block**

**_Physical Art Track_ **

Day A

8:00-8:15: Homeroom 

8:20-9:20: Literature

9:25-10:25: Math

11:30-12:30: Lunch

12:40-3:00: Self Guided Track Work

Day B

8:00-8:15: Homeroom 

8:20-9:20: Science

9:25-10:25: History

11:30-12:30: Lunch

12:40-1:30: Physical Education

1:45-3:00: Self Guided Track Work

Wednesday

8:00-10:00: Homeroom/Study Hall

10:05-11:00: Lunch

11:10-1:30: Guided Track Work

A girl slipped into the seat next to her. She was taller with amber eyes and dark reddish brown hair. "Hello! I'm Alya. I'm here for journalism. How about you?" Marinette smiled.

"I'm Marinette. I'm here for clothing design." The other girl laughed and the door opened and Chloé entered. She zeroed in on the pair, not stopping until she stopped in front of the desk.

"One of you needs to move." She snapped, typical Chloé bluntness. Marinette was used to it. Alya however was not. She leaned back and crossed her arms, face setting stubbornly. Marinette sighed, this was going to make a mess.

"Why do we need to move? Seating is first come first serve." It wasn't harsh, but asking directly made things less frustrating for everyone involved. 

"That seat is needed." Chloé snapped, fiddling with her jacket sleeve. "She can move, you can stay." Alya of course, didn't react well.

"Why?" She snapped. 

From her pocket Tikki pressed against her. And Marinette knew the kwami was urging her to intervene. Sighing again she but in, concerned enough now about a fight on the first day. Several students who had entered the room watching.

Before one of the girls could say another thing the door opened again. For a moment, Marinette experienced cognitive dissonance. Because there stood Adrien Agreste.

He was wearing the typical Gabriel branded mask he did when spotted in public, along with his cane. What was he doing here? Wasn't he homeschooled by "the best tutors money can buy"? Everyone knew that Gabriel Agreste was a shut in and so was the rest of the family. Marinette shook her head to clear it. Thankful for Tikki's reassuring weight stopping her mind from spiraling into what-ifs.

"Adrien!" Chloé dropped the staring match to rush over, gently dragging his bag from his arm. Alya opened her mouth to say more before standing and going one row back, settling to sit next to Nino. 

"You could have just said that you needed a seat for him." 

"Well I was trying to!" Before she could continue, Adrien reached a hand out. Chloé took it, squeezing briefly and calming down. He sat down as she let go. 

Mme. Bustier walked in looking harried and stressed. She held an armful of papers. "Settle down!" She called as the bell rang. Setting several papers down in front of each student. "My name is Mme. Bustier. I am your homeroom and literature teacher this year. Each of you has received a learning style test, a About Me sheet, as well as a goal sheet. You'll have this period and part of next to work on it before we discuss your results."

She returned to the front of the class smiling, if a little strained. She seemed rather proud as the class went to work quietly.

Marinette had to admit, up close Adrien was cute. She could see his eyebrows crinkle in a smile hidden by his mask. Smiling softly she went back to work, ignoring the faint beginning of a crush for now.

\----

About thirty minutes later, most where done and began whispering quietly among themselves. Until the quiet was broken by Ivan.

"Kim!" He growled, standing to his full height, arm reeling back a bit. A crumpled note in his hand.

"Ivan!" Bustier called, looking disappointed. "We do not yell or raise our hands. Go to the principal's office."

"But-"

"Now please." She sounded tired and Ivan slumped off. "Kim, sit down and continue your work. We don't laugh about others being in trouble." Sullen, the athlete sat down. Marinette watched Ivan leave, not realizing her concerned expression was mirrored on her seatmate.

\----

Five minutes later, the school shook with a roar of "KIM." As a crashing sound echoed across the school.

"Oh no." She heard Tikki mutter as she joined her class in fleeing. Keeping pace with Chloé and Adrien to support the third down the stairs. The class scattered and Marinette slipped off to hide in a rarely used classroom. "Time to catch an akuma I guess. Tikki, spots on!"


End file.
